The Ultimates (Episode)
The seventh Kurt 10 episode Episode Kurt was still on the Airship with the Saturdays from the last episode due to Drew wanting to keep a close eye on Kurt while his back wound heals. Meanwhile Kurt was very jumpy and stuff. Zak: Kurt, why are you so jumpy today. Kurt: So far, for the last two days I have been attacked by electricity controling aliens who have been after the Divinematrix. Suddenly Doyle came running into the room Doyle: Come on, both of you should see this. Everyone ran into the room where they fly the Airship. Doc and Drew were watching Breaking News on Channel 7 Reporter: There are several monsters that are attacking an open pit mine near Boston. They have taken over the mine and are stealing all the iron ore. Kurt & Zak: We have to get there NOW! They headed to the mine. Half-way there, Kurt got a message from the Ultimates. Divinematrix: Incoming Transmission. A hologram of P'andor appears on the Divinematrix. P'andor: I need your help at the mine! We are fighting all six of Negrox's commanders and all of his Shock Troops! We need back up! Meanwhile at Negrox's Castle... Negrox was talking to a hologram of XLRVicktor XLRVicktor: We have taken over the mine and are extracting the Iron Ore. Negrox: This better work, or you will not live to lead another mission XLRVicktor: Yes sir Back to Kurt... Kurt and the Saturdays made it to the mine, and saw a scene of destruction. Kurt: You stay here, I'll take care of this. Kurt then turned into Cannonrath, turned into a ball, and rolled off the Airship. He landed on Electrovine, and unrolled back to his normal form. Cannonrath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN', NEGROX'S COMMANDERS! YOU CAN'T BEAT CANNONRATH! Vicktorchuck and HeatVicktor blasted Cannonrath with a fireball and a spitball, knocking Cannonrath down. He then turned into Heatchuck and shot fire at Vicktorchuck, and a spitball at HeatVicktor. Heatchuck: Is that all ya got? XLRVicktor: Its payback time! XLRVicktor made a whirlwind around Heatchuck, blowing out his fire. Heatchuck then turned into Muttvine, and made vines grow around XLRVicktor. XLRVicktor cut through them using his sissor hands. Muttvine then turned into EchoFibian, and made 4 clones. EchoFibian: Wall of Sound!! That sent XLRVicktor flying into a mound of Iron Ore. Andreas then punched HeatVicktor into the center of the mine. Unfortunatly, at the center of the mine was the motherload of Magnesium. Right before the explosion, all of Negrox's army except HeatVicktor, Vicktorgade and Electrovine teleported back to thier planet. Vicktorgrade, The Ultimates, and EchoFibian all fled to safety. Electrovine and the 4 clones disintergrated in the fireball that was made when HeatVicktor landed in the magnesium. Then, out of the fire, rose HeatVicktor. He was now a 100-foot-tall giant. EchoFibian then went Ultimate. Ultimate EchoFibian: Lets do this! Vicktorgrade, will you help us? Vicktorgrade: Only if you let me go after this. And we have to be careful, in his belt is nuclear explosives. If they go off, the whole Eastern Seaboard will go up in smoke. Ultimate EchoFibian used his sonic disks while Andreas, P'andor, Galapangus and Dreg attacked his legs. Meanwhile Vicktorgrade was trying to diffuse the bomb. HeatVicktor used his fire to to blast all of them away. Ultimate EchoFibian then turned into Oblisk the Tormentor, and started to beat up HeatVicktor. Unfortunitly, the bomb started counting down. Oblisk then turned into Mrotsnus. Mrotsnus froze HeatVicktor and threw him into space, where HeatVicktor's belt exploded, killing him. Kurt: That is two down. Too bad I have to let the third go. Meanwhile at Negrox's Castle... Negrox: You failed for the last time, XLRVicktor Negrox wrapped around XLRVicktor XLRVicktor: No! I won't fail you again! Negrox: Too late. Negrox sucked the life force out of XLRVicktor. He then turned to his surviving commanders. Negrox: Let that be a lesson to you all Characters Heroes *Kurt *Zak Saturday *Zon *Drew Saturday *Doc Saturday *Doyle Blackwell *Komodo *Fiskerton *The Ultimates Villians *Vicktorgrade *XLRVicktor *Negrox's Army *Negrox *Benvicktor shock troops Aliens used *Cannonrath(First Appearence) *Heatchuck(First Appearence) *Muttvine *EchoFibian(First Appearence) *Ultimate EchoFibian(First Appearence) *Obelisk the Tormentor(First Appearence) *Mrotsnus(First Appearence) Trivia *This is my first episode in which someone dies *This is my longest episode so far *After this episode, all of the original Fusimatrix aliens have had thier debut Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Negrox Arc Category:Krosskothen